Mademoiselle a choisi ?
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Elle a pris trois avions sous deux faux noms différents pour s’assurer de ne pas être suivie, mais elle n’est pas encore certaine de la raison pour laquelle elle est là.


Notes : Parce que les mini-fics que j'ai écrites récemment sur Prison Break m'ont fait réaliser que je n'étais pas obligée d'écrire des trucs cohérents, avec un début, un milieu et une fin. En l'occurrence, il s'agit d'une scène que j'avais en tête depuis des années (de façon plus ramassée) et qui était supposée être une des fins d'une histoire façon "vous choisissez entre plusieurs options pour le prochain chapitre". L'histoire ne verra jamais le jour, mais la scène en question a quand même réussi à sortir ;-)

--

**MADEMOISELLE A CHOISI ?**

Elle est assise à la terrasse du restaurant et elle a l'impression que tout le monde la regarde. Elle est assise à la terrasse parce que c'est ce qui lui était demandé dans les indications, et elle porte un tailleur noir avec des escarpins à talons alors que tout le monde est un shorts et petites robes fleuries. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a l'impression que tout le monde la regarde. Foutus paradis de vacanciers. Elle n'est pas là en vacances, elle est là pour affaires. Enfin, sans doute. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait certaine.

Exactement. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait certaine. Elle a pris trois avions sous deux faux noms différents pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivie, mais elle n'est pas encore certaine de la raison pour laquelle elle est là.

A Blue Cove, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, il neige et elle est à peu près convaincue que Raines et Lyle retournent la moitié des congères du Delaware pour la retrouver. Bon courage à eux. Cinq années comme nettoyeuse et tout autant de traque intensive, elle a appris quelques trucs, il n'y a pas que Jarod qui peut disparaître à volonté. Elle tire un peu sur la veste pour la décoller de sa peau moite, mais elle lutte contre la tentation de soulever ses cheveux pour se rafraîchir la nuque. Elle se rend compte tout d'un coup qu'elle n'aime pas tellement la chaleur : elle aime être propre et impeccable et irréprochable, toutes choses qui deviennent compliquées quand le thermomètre monte dans les 38°C. Elle regarde ses escarpins et pense à la paire de sandales à talons. Dans sa valise, à l'hôtel.

Ca faisait un moment que Jarod ne s'était pas manifesté. Après Carthis, les choses ont... elle ne veut pas poursuivre sur ce train de pensée, ça faisait un moment que Jarod ne s'était pas manifesté, point. Pour le Centre, il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté, soit dit en passant, ça a été uniquement pour son bénéfice personnel. Elle aurait pu, dû, en parler mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Ca semble évident qu'elle ne l'a pas fait, non ? Elle ne se voyait pas expliquer au cannibale et à Nosferatu pourquoi Jarod lui envoyait un coeur en sucre et une paire de menottes. Elle ne se voyait pas leur expliquer que c'était la deuxième fois en quelques années que Jarod lui envoyait un coeur en sucre à cette période de l'année, ni ce qu'elle avait fait du premier. Elle ne se voyait pas leur expliquer que le coeur en sucre signifiait exactement ce qu'il avait l'air de signifier.

Elle n'avait pas _envie_ de le leur expliquer.

Une jeune femme pose un grand cocktail coloré devant elle, le verre décoré de ces petits palmiers en plastique, et elle songe qu'elle n'a rien demandé. Elle n'aurait certainement pas commandé un truc comme ça. Foutus paradis de vacanciers.

« Offert par la maison, » lui explique-t-elle, et Parker fronce les sourcils. Elle a vraiment la mine de quelqu'un qui a besoin qu'on lui offre un verre pour lui remonter le moral ?

Ca ne serait pas impossible, en effet...

« Mademoiselle a choisi ? »

La voix. La voix vient sa droite. Elle tourne la tête, puis relève les paupières, puis redresse le menton. Le geste paraît durer une éternité, le genre de trucs qui sur un écran de ciné se passe au ralenti. Avec peut-être même un peu de flou pour faire bonne mesure mais, là, elle est consciente que le flou vient uniquement de la chaleur infernale. Pourquoi est-ce que les vacanciers aiment tant qu'ils fassent chaud dans leurs foutus paradis ?

Il se tient debout en contre-jour, lui cachant le soleil (et quelques notes de musiques d'un western spaghetti jouent soudain dans sa tête parce que, vraiment, c'est ça, une sorte de duel entre eux) et quand elle parvient finalement à le _voir_, c'est pour constater qu'il est bronzé, calme et détendu. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche et tient à la main un petit carnet et un crayon.

« Mademoiselle a choisi ? » répète-t-il. Ah. Il est toujours bronzé et calme, mais une note de tension perce dans sa voix. Ca fait plaisir à entendre. C'est agréable de savoir qu'elle peut toujours lui faire cet effet-là.

Elle se penche vers le petit sac posé à ses pieds et en sort le coeur en sucre, emballé dans un papier de soie, et la paire de menottes. Elle les pose dans son assiette, sur la serviette pliée en accordéon. Le métal de menottes claque sur la porcelaine et attire l'attention des gens à la table voisine. Elle baisse légèrement ses lunettes de soleil et leur adresse un regard interrogateur par dessus les verres. Ils se retournent et reprennent leur conversation sans insister.

C'est agréable de savoir qu'elle peut toujours faire cet effet-là.

Elle ne répond pas à Jarod. Comme il doit estimer relativement limité le risque qu'elle sorte son arme à la terrasse d'un restaurant chic (elle s'est un peu adoucie avec les années), il s'installe en face d'elle sur le chaise libre et elle hausse les sourcils.

« Le personnel n'est pas supposé s'asseoir avec les clients, si ? » relève-t-elle.

Il pose son calepin et son stylo sur la table.

« Je démissionne. »

Il regarde le coeur en sucre et les menottes posés dans l'assiette, puis il baisse les yeux sur ses jambes. Nues jusqu'à mi-cuisses, croisées sur le côté de la table.

« Tu vas... euh, prendre un coup de soleil. »

Il a toujours été si prévenant avec elle. Quand il ne collait pas au sol ses Manolo Blahnik hors de prix, ne lui donnait pas la grippe ou ne la faisait pas jeter en prison. Avec le sourire le plus gentil dont elle est capable – et ça lui demande un effort – elle déboutonne sa veste, la fait glisser de ses épaules et la laisse retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Elle ne porte dessous qu'un caraco à bretelles en soie couleur chair, réduit à sa plus simple expression. Dans certains coins des Etats-Unis, elle serait sans doute déjà en cellule pour attentat à la pudeur (mais son 9 mm chargé n'aurait pas posé problème, cependant, alors qu'ici, elle a été obligée de le laisser au coffre de l'hôtel). Le soleil chauffe franchement un peu trop sur ses épaules, mais elle ne compte pas rester là très longtemps.

Jarod déglutit. C'est agréable de savoir qu'elle peut toujours lui faire cet effet-là aussi.

Il désigne son assiette.

« Tu as amené les deux. » Si c'est pour ce genre de sens de l'observation que le Centre veut tant le récupérer, elle a vraiment gâché quelques années de son existence.

« Je n'ai pas croqué le coeur, cette fois, souligne-t-elle.

- Tu as quand même amené les menottes. »

Elle soulève ses cheveux pour se rafraîchir la nuque, en fin de compte. Cet endroit est toujours un foutu paradis de vacanciers, mais elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'apprécier, si elle y mettait du sien.

« On pourra toujours leur trouver un usage. » Elle laisse les mots tomber sur un ton distrait et regarde Jarod tandis qu'il se redresse un peu trop brutalement sur la chaise, ses genoux venant cogner le plateau de la table. « Tu as leur clef ? » ajoute-t-elle. Elle jure que s'il lui dit non, elle lui donne un coup de pied. Et elle a des chaussures à talons et bouts pointus. Il ne peut pas répondre non à une telle question alors que pendant cinq ans, il l'a menée de coffre-fort en coffre-fort. Les clefs, c'est sa spécialité.

La fille au cocktail multicolore s'arrête près d'eux et détaille Jarod en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a démissionné, lui explique Parker.

- Oh, fait la jeune femme, apparemment pas le moins du monde perturbée. Mademoiselle a choisi ? »

Le leitmotiv devient répétitif. Ce qui est une expression redondante, un leitmotiv étant par définition répétitif. Mais pourquoi est-ce que la moitié du foutu paradis de vacanciers semble vouloir qu'elle choisisse ?

Elle croise le regard de Jarod, qui lui sourit, et elle réalise un truc. Elle a choisi au moment où elle est montée dans l'avion. Ou même avant, quand elle a fait les réservations sous un nom d'emprunt. Ou peut-être lorsqu'elle a préparé sa valise et que ce tailleur noir et ces escarpins à talons et bouts pointus sont, pour dire la vérité, les seuls vêtements de travail qu'elle a sortis de son armoire.

OK. Elle a choisi au moment où elle a délicatement reposé le coeur en sucre dans son emballage de papier de soie, au lieu de le faire craquer sous sa dent comme le précédent.

Dans l'absolu, elle sait qu'elle a choisi des années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui a murmuré son prénom à l'oreille, mais elle ne va pas lui donner la satisfaction de reconnaître ça. Pas maintenant, en tout cas, pas avant qu'il lui ait lui-même donné la satisfaction de reconnaître certaines choses.

« Je vais juste... payer le cocktail et rendre la table, répond-elle. Je n'ai pas si faim que ça. La chaleur, sans doute. »

Elle range le coeur en sucre et les menottes dans son sac et se lève. Tandis qu'elle traverse la terrasse, elle sent le regard de Jarod la suivre.

Puis elle entend le bruit des pas de Jarod derrière elle (habituellement, Jarod est devant elle, assez loin pour que le bruit de ses pas ne soit plus qu'un écho) et elle pense que les choses vont vraiment être différentes.

FIN

22 octobre 2006


End file.
